Missões secundárias do GTA San Andreas
As missões secundárias, são missões que o jogador precisa fazer para alcançar o 100% no jogo Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mas existe algumas exceções. Missões obrigatórias para o 100% Propriedades à venda *'Descrição:' São propriedades (Safe Houses) que você pode comprar, num total de 29. Você deve comprar todas, o que lhe custará $879.000,00. *'Símbolo:' **Ficheiro:Radar_propertyG.png - Propriedade à venda; **Ficheiro:Radar_propertyR.png - Propriedade não á venda; **Ficheiro:Radar_saveGame.png - Propriedade já comprada. *'Localização:' Toda San Andreas. *'Recompensa:' **Local para salvar o jogo; **Guarda-roupa para trocar a roupa que CJ está usando; **Garagem em algumas das propriedades. Assets *'Descrição:' São empreendimentos que possuem missões próprias, que devem ser completadas para se adquirir o local. Podem ser classificadas em: *#'Missões de entrega:' São 3. Assim como as missões de entrega de pizza do Vice City, você deve entregar pacotes ao redor de San Andreas dentro do limite de tempo. Para iniciar a missão, basta subir no veículo em frente ao asset; *#'Missões Asset:' Algumas missões da storyline lhe dão como recompensa uma propriedade asset. São 3 propriedades que devem ser compradas para que as missões sejam destravadas, o quê lhe custará $160,000. *#'Missões Asset paralelas:' São 3 assets que são visitados durante as missões que os desbloqueiam. thumb|300px *'Localização:' *Burger Shot; *Hunter Quarry; *Verdant Meadows Airstrip; *Vank Hoff Hotel; *Wang Cars; *Zero RC Shop; * Hippy Shopper; * RS Haul; * Roboi's Food Mart. * Recompensa: Todos os assets, depois de adquiridos, geram certa quantidade de lucro. A quantidade e o tempo necessário para chegar ao máximo variam de um asset para o outro. Para recolhê-lo, basta passar por cima do cifrão na frente da propriedade. :Johnson House *'Descrição:' É a casa do CJ, a primeira Safe House que você adquire. Vira um Asset depois da missão "Doberman". Deixa de ser depois da missão "Green Sabre" e volta a ser após a missão "A Home in the Hills". *'Cidade:' Los Santos. *'Localização:' Grove Street, entre as casas do Sweet e do Ryder. *'Símbolo:' image:radar_saveGame.png *'Recompensa:' O lucro depende de quantos territórios sua gangue tem, mas o máximo é $10,000. :RS Haul *'Descrição:' Destravado depois da missão "Tanker Commander" de Catalina. É uma firma de caminhões. Você deve completar oito entregas em locais diferentes. É necessário liberar Las Venturas para poder fazer a última entrega. É possível classificar as entregas em: *#'Carga frágil:' A carga não pode sofrer danos. Os danos sofridos pela carga serão retirados do pagamento; *#'Carga ilegal:' A polícia estará atrás de você. Não deixe que ela te prenda; *#'Com tempo:' Você tem certo limite de tempo para fazer a entrega. *'OBS.:' Alguns níveis tem mais de um local possível para entrega. *'Tipo:' Missão Asset paralela. *'Cidade:' Badlands. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_truck.png *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das entregas; **Lucro máximo de $2,000. :Vank Hoff Hotel *'Descrição:' Após a missão "555 WE TIP", as missões de manobrista estarão desbloqueadas. Vista a roupa de manobrista que você ganhou na missão e vá até o local indicado. Você começa o nível com 2:00 minutos, ganhando tempo extra se estacionar bem e não danificar o carro. Existem outros manobristas que podem pegar os carros antes. Você perde 20 segundos se matar um. *'Tipo:' Missão Asset paralela. *'Cidade:' San Fierro. *'Símbolo:' Não possui. *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' **$10,000 **Lucro máximo de $2,000. :Wang Cars *'Descrição:' Após a missão "Yay Ka-Boom-Boom", caso você tenha passado em todos os testes da autoescola, Jethro irá te ligar falando sobre Cesar querer fazer uma coleção de carros. Compre o salão de exposições Wang Cars por $50,000 e faça as quatro missões do Cesar, que consistem em roubar os carros que ele quer. *'Tipo:' Missão Asset. *'Cidade:' San Fierro. *'Símbolo:' **image:Radar_propertyG.png - Antes de comprar **Ficheiro:Radar_CESARVIAPANDO.png - Durante as missões *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das missões; **Lucro diário de $8,000; **Importação/Exportação destravado; **Wheel Arch Angels (garagem de Tuning) destravada; **Você pode encontrar os carros que roubou dentro da propriedade. :Zero RC Shop *'Descrição:' Após a missão "Deconstruction", você deve comprar a RC Shop do Zero por $30,000. Depois de receber uma ligação de Zero, faça as três missões envolvendo aeroplanos de controle remoto para adquirir o Asset. *'Tipo:' Missão Asset. *'Cidade:' San Fierro. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_ZERO.png *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das missões; **Lucro diário de $5,000; **Irá aparecer um círculo vermelho na parte de trás da loja que lhe permite voar pela cidade com um avião de controle remoto. :Hippy Shopper *'Descrição:' Outra loja de comida de San Andreas. É uma referência à linha de produtos Happy Shopper. *'Tipo:' Missão de entrega. *'Cidade:' San Fierro. *'Veículo:' Freeway. *'Símbolo:' Não possui. *'Organização:' *'Dica:' **Tenha uma Bike Skill alta. **Planeje as rotas. *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das entregas; **Lucro diário de $2,000. :Hunter Quarry *'Descrição:' Após a missão "Explosive Situation", você poderá fazer seis missões para adquirir o local. *'Tipo:' Missão Asset paralela. *'Cidade:' Desert. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_bulldozer.png *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das missões; **Lucro diário de $4,000; **Bulldozer e Dumper Truck estarão disponíveis na pedreira. :Verdant Meadows Airstrip *'Descrição:' Durante a missão "Verdant Meadows", você deve comprar o aeroporto abandonado por $80,000. Após a missão "Green Goo", do The Truth, o Asset é seu. *'Tipo:' Missão Asset. *'Cidade:' Desert. *'Símbolo:' **Ficheiro:Radar_airYard.png - Missões "Verdant Meadows" até "Green Goo". **image:Radar_saveGame.png - Após as missões *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das missões **Lucro diário de $10,000; **Jetpack do lado da garagem do aeroporto. :Burguer Shot *'Descrição:' Um dos Fast-Foods de San Andreas. *'Tipo:' Missão de entrega. *'Cidade:' Las Venturas. *'Veículo:' Faggio *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_burgerShot.png *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro das entregas; **Lucro diário de $2,000. Desafios Secretos *'Descrição:' Assim como Vice City e GTA3, alguns desafios de San Andreas não são representados nem mencionados durante o jogo. Estão disfarçados, fazendo com que seja muito difícil localizá-los por conta própria. São simples e levam pouco tempo para serem completados. *'Localização:' *'Símbolo:' Não possuem. :BMX Challenge *'Descrição:' Você deve coletar as argolas dentro do limite de tempo. Você ganha 10 segundos a cada argola coletada. *'Cidade:' Los Santos. *'Localização:' Pista de skate ao sul do hospital. *'Veículo:' BMX. *'Dica:' Tenha a barra Cycling Skill o mais cheia possível. *'Recompensa:' Não possui. :NRG-500 Challenge *'Descrição:' Você deve coletar as argolas dentro do limite de tempo. Você ganha 10 segundo a cada argola coletada. *'Cidade:' San Fierro. *'Localização:' Docas onde se faz o Import/Export. *'Veículo:' NRG-500. *'Dica:' Tenha a barra Bike Skill o mais cheia possível. *'Recompensa:' Um pouco de dinheiro. :Chiliad Challenges *'Descrição:' São três corridas que devem ser completadas. Só podem ser feitas entre 07:00 e 18:00. *'Cidade:' Badlands. *'Localização:' Topo do Mount Chiliad em San Fierro . *'Veículo:' Mountain Bike. *'Dica:' Tenha a barra Cycling Skill o mais cheia possível. *'Recompensa:' Um pouco de dinheiro em cada corrida. Estádios *'Descrição:' Assim como em Vice City, existem estádios no jogo que possuem alguns desafios que devem ser completados. São três estádios espalhados por San Andreas e quatro desafios. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_race.png :8-Track: *'Descrição:' Uma verdadeira corrida de Stock Car. É relativamente difícil. São 12 carros (contando o seu) e 12 voltas. Para dificultar, é fácil perder o controle do carro e bater de cara numa parede. *'Cidade:' Los Santos. *'Localização:' Perto de Santa Maria Beach, ao leste de Grove Street. *'Veículo:' Hotring Racer. *'Dica:' Bata na traseira dos carros a sua frente, para fazê-los rodar na pista. *'Recompensa:' **$10000; **Hotring Racer e Monster Truck na frente do estádio. :Blood Ring: *'Descrição:' Você e outros 19 competidores em uma arena, armados com SMGs com munição infinita competindo para ver que coleta mais checkpoints. Você começa com 30 segundos e ganha 15 a cada checkpoint coletado. Ao atingir 60 segundos, o desafio acaba. *'Cidade:' San Fierro. *'Localização:' Ao sul da autoescola. *'Veículo:' Hotring Banger. *'Dica:' Não se preocupe em explodir os oponentes. Eles irão reaparecer. *'Recompensa:' **$10000; **Hotring Banger na frente do estádio. :Dirt Track: *'Descrição:' Só pode ser feita as segundas e quartas-feiras. É uma corrida de moto em uma pista de terra contra 11 pessoas. É uma das mais fáceis. *'Cidade:' Las Venturas. *'Localização:' Ao norte da escola de motociclismo. *'Veículo:' Sanchez. *'Dica:' **Tenha uma Bike Skill alta; **Não caia ao pular do morro na pista. A maioria dos competidores cai nessa parte, então é o melhor lugar para conseguir posições. *'Recompensa:' **$25000; **BF Injection na frente do estádio. :Kickstart: *'Descrição:' Só pode ser feita aos sábados e domingos e as terças, quintas e sextas-feiras. Ao contrário dos outros desafios, não é uma corrida. Você deve passar por obstáculos e pegar pontos luminosos suspensos no ar. Os verdes, mais fáceis, valem 1 ponto. Os amarelos, de dificuldade mediana, valem 2. E os vermelhos, mais difíceis, valem 3. Você tem 4:00 minutos para conseguir 25 pontos, no mínimo. *'Cidade:' Las Venturas. *'Localização:' Ao norte da escola de motociclismo. *'Veículo:' Sanchez. *'Dica:' **Tenha uma Bike Skill alta; **Dê prioridade para os círculos verdes e amarelos. Os vermelhos necessitam de muito tempo para serem coletados e você pode não conseguir. *'Recompensa:' **$25000; **Dune na frente do estádio. Lutas *'Descrição:' Espalhadas por San Andreas, existem três academias. Além dos aparelhos, existe um desafio especial nelas que te coloca numa luta simples contra um dos lutadores da academia. Você precisa ganhar cada luta pelo menos uma vez. São destravadas após a missão "Drive-Thru". *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_gym.png *'Localização:' Toda San Andreas. *'Recompensa:' Novos golpes. Estande de Tiro *'Descrição:' Após a missão "Doberman", as ammu-nations serão liberadas. Algumas delas terão um estande de tiro com um desafio especial, uma sessão de tiro-ao-alvo com armas contra três oponentes. São 4 níveis com 3 rounds cada. Em cada nível é usada uma arma diferente que são: Pistola, Micro SMG, Shotgun e AK-47, respectivamente. Cada round funciona de forma diferente. No primeiro, são três alvos, sendo que o primeiro é o mais próximo e o último o mais distante. No segundo, também são três alvos, que aparece no fim do estande e vão se aproximando. No terceiro, você e os outros três tem o mesmo alvo que se movimenta lateralmente, sendo que o primeiro a conseguir 20 pontos, ganha. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_ammugun.png *'Localização:' Toda San Andreas. *'Dica:' Tenha o máximo de Weapon Skill. *'Recompensa:' **Dinheiro; **Um pouco de Weapon Skill. Escolas de Pilotagem *'Descrição:' Existem diversos tipos de veículos em San Andreas e também escolas para ensinar como pilotá-los. São quatro escolas com alguns desafios a serem cumpridos. Seu desempenho é medido por porcentagens, sendo que você ganha uma medalha de ouro, prata ou bronze dependendo de seu desempenho. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_school.png *'Localização:' thumb|300px|As escolas estão em vermelho **Pontos Vermelhos: *#Autoescola; *#Escola de pilotagem de barcos; *#Escola de aviação; *#Escola de motociclismo. *'Recompensa:' Dependendo das medalhas conseguidas em cada desafio, um veículo irá aparecer na frente da escola. :Autoescola *'Descrição:' Complete a missão "Deconstruction" para destravá-la. São 12 desafios. *'Recompensa:' **Super GT conseguindo bronze em todos os desafios; **Super GT e Bullet conseguindo prata em todos os desafios; **Super GT, Bullet e Hotknife conseguindo ouro em todos os desafios. :Escola de pilotagem de barcos *'Descrição:' Complete a missão "Pier 69" para destravá-la. São 5 desafios. *'Recompensa:' **Marquis conseguindo bronze em todos os desafios; **Marquis e Squallo conseguindo prata em todos os desafios; **Marquis, Squallo e Jetmax conseguindo ouro em todos os desafios. :Escola de aviação *'Descrição:' Compre o Verdant Meadows Airstrip para começar a missão "Learning to Fly", que consiste em completar os desafios dessa escola. São 10 desafios. *'Recompensa:' **Rustler conseguindo bronze em todos os desafios; **Rustler e Stuntplane conseguindo prata em todos os desafios; **Rustler, Stuntplane e Hunter conseguindo ouro em todos os desafios. :Escola de motociclismo *'Descrição:' Complete a missão "Yay Ka-Boom-Boom" para destravá-la. São 6 desafios. *'Recompensa:' **Freeway conseguindo bronze em todos os desafios; **Freeway e FCR-900 conseguindo prata em todos os desafios; **Freeway, FCR-900 e NRG-500 conseguindo ouro em todos os desafios. Corridas *'Descrição:' Após a missão "Verdant Meadows", Jhetro irá te ligar falando sobre corridas ilegais em San Fierro. São uma ótima maneira de conseguir dinheiro. Existem dois tipos de corridas: *#'Veículos terrestres:' São corridas com carros ou motos, cujo objetivo é chegar em primeiro lugar. São 16 corridas. *#'Aviões:' São 6 corridas com aviões. Não há oponentes nem limite de tempo. Seu único objetivo é coletar todos os checkpoints. Ao Fazer isso, a corrida é completada. *'Símbolo:' Ficheiro:Radar_Flag.png *'Localização:' Toda San Andreas. *'Recompensa:' **$10000 por cada corrida completada; **Mais $1000000 após completar todas as corridas. Importação/Exportação *'Descrição:' Após a missão "Custom Fast Track", você poderá usar o guindaste da missão para importar e exportar veículos. Apesar de já ter sido usado em GTA III e em Vice City, mas em San Andreas você receberá uma ótima recompensa por cada veículo exportado, além de poder importá-los quando quiser. *'Símbolo:' Não possui. *'Localização:' San Fierro, nas docas da missão "Custom Fast Track". :Exportação *'Descrição:' A exportação funciona por listas. São três listas de veículos que devem ser encontrados e exportados com o guindaste. Existe um quadro negro com a relação de veículos da lista no fim das docas. São 10 veículos por lista, totalizando 30 para exportar. *'Localização:' thumb|300px *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' **$1104000 no total; **Veículos exportados estarão liberados para importação; **Monster disponível para importação ao conseguir 5 carros da 1º lista; **Windsor disponível para importação ao completar a 1º lista; **Bandito disponível para importação ao conseguir 5 carros da 2º lista; **Turismo disponível para importação ao completar a 2º lista; **Vortex disponível para importação ao conseguir 5 carros da 3º lista; **Bullet disponível para importação ao completar a 3º lista :Importação *'Descrição:' A importação é diferente da exportação. Os carros que podem ser importados dependem do dia-da-semana. Basta escolher o carro, pagar o preço e usar o guindaste para pegar o veículo. 3 veículos já liberados e os outros dependem dos carros exportados. *'Localização:' Docas de San Fierro. *'Organização:' *'Recompensa:' O veículo importado. Navegação Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões Secundárias Categoria:Missões Secundárias do GTA San Andreas